Jewel Key
'''Jewel Key '''is transformation item used by all known cures of all generations in ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series. '' Appearance Jewel Keys look quite old. They are all gold/light yellow. It's main design is same for all keys but they differ in colour of stone, as each cure's key has stone in their respective theme colour. It also contains symbol representing cure's powers. Symbols Each Jewel Key has different symbol on its stone that represent cures powers. *Cure Soleil's symbol is sun which represents her powers of sun. *Cure Blow's symbol are three squiggly lines which represent her powers of wind. *Cure Stella's symbol is star which represents her powers of stars. *Cure Splash's symbol is rain drop which represnts her powers of water. *Cure Luna's symbol is crescsent moon which represents her powers of moon. *Cure Fiore's symbol is flower which represents her powers of plants. *Cure Glücklich's symbol is four leafed clover which represents her powers of luck. *Cure Felix's symbol is peace sign which represents her powers of happiness. *Cure Kairos' symbol is hourglass which represents her powers of time. *Cure Arcus' symbol is arrow which represents her powers of archery. *Cure Aile's symbol is pair of wings which represnts her powers of flight. *Cure Concerto's symbol is g-clef which represents her powers of music. *Cure Myth's symbol is book which represents her powers of stories. *Cure Warrior's symbol is lightning bolt which represents her powers of lightning. *Cure Nocturne's symbol are black squiggly lines which represent her powers of night. *Cure Light's symbol is star which represents her powers of light. *Cure Burn's symbol is flame which represents her powers of fire. *Cure Frozen's symbol is ice cube which represents her powers of ice. *Cure Ciel's symbol is cloud which represents her powers of sky. *Cure Lumière's key is the only one that doesn't have special symbol. Instead it's rainbow coloured which represents her powers of rainbow. Powers Jewel Keys are born from hearts of future Pretty Cure if they show strong will to help if they are close to their soon to be fairy partners. At the same time Change Jewel appears out of fairies and with that girl is able to transfom to pretty cure for the first time. Aside from helping Pretty Cure transform they also give them powers for attacks and can summon Lumos Wands. Gallery jewel key soleil.png|Cure Soleil's Jewel Key jewel key blow.png|Cure Blow's Jewel Key jewel key stella.png|Cure Stella's Jewel Key jewel key splash.png|Cure Splash's Jewel Key jewel key luna.png|Cure Luna's Jewel Key jewel key fiore.png|Cure Fiore's Jewel Key jewel key glucklich.png|Cure Glücklich's Jewel Key jewel key felix.png|Cure Felix's Jewel Key jewel key kairos.png|Cure Kairos' Jewel Key Jewel key arcus.png|Cure Arcus' Jewel Key jewel key aile.png|Cure Aile's Jewel Key jewel key concerto.png|Cure Concerto's Jewel Key jewel key myth.png|Cure Myth's Jewel Key jewel key warrior.png|Cure Warrior's Jewel Key jewel key nocturne.png|Cure Nocturne's Jewel Key jewel key light.png|Cure Light's Jewel Key jewel key burn.png|Cure Burn's Jewel Key jewel key frozen.png|Cure Frozen's Jewel Key jewel key ciel.png|Cure Ciel's Jewel Key jewel key lumiere.png|Cure Lumière's Jewel Key Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Items Category:Fan Made Items Category:Transformation Items Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Items Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Category:Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice Category:Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure